


Crabs (Part 6 in The Prank War Series)

by Black_Pannther



Series: Prank Wars [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the orriginal Supernatural series, Dean and Sam briefly discussed the itching powder incident that Dean pulled on Sam when they were younger so I decided what if the rolls were reversed and Sam did that to Dean instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam is thirteen and Dean is now seventeen. Sam waited quite a few months before getting Dean back for ruining his book report and getting him suspended from school. It’s all about pacing himself. You can’t rush a good prank. It takes months to even perfect even the simplest of pranks. 

Sam finally got his itching powder he’s been plotting to get and since there were not joke stores around where they were staying, he waited until they were on one of their hunts in the big city of Georgia. He bought a nice can of the stuff and hid it away in his gray duffle bag. Now, 

Now, all he had to do was wait. Wait until Dean made the announcement that he had a hot date with some chic that was stupid enough to go out with him. She must be a glutton for punishment.

Ever so carefully, Sam creped into Dean’s room. He wished that he knew which of his tighty whity’s he was going to wear underneath his blue jeans; Oh what the hell, Sam spread the itching powder in each and every crotch of all Dean’s underwear. Gotta get the right one somehow.

Dean came walking into the room whistling, Sam didn’t have time to make a bee line back into his own room so he hid in Dean’s closet instead. This gave him front roll seats to see Dean making an ass of himself while no one was in the room.

Dean picked up a gray T shirt from the dirty clothes, sniffed the armpits, Sam saw Dean’s head jerk back as the armpit smell offended his sinuses but he put the shirt on anyway and sprayed the armpits with bathroom air freshener. Then Dean went into his top dresser drawer and reached in and pulled out a pair of underwear that would soon meet his reputations demise. Then he pulled out a pair of dirty jeans because they were his favorite and the chics love it. 

Sam gave a silent chuckle as Dean started posing in his mirror on top of the dresser, Sam almost lost it when Dean was making faces trying to look sexy for his reflection. Thank God Dean finally decided to stop flirting with his reflection and left his room and not a moment too soon because Sam’s face started to turn a raspberry red from holding his breath to keep from laughing his ass off, Tears streaked his face as he was about to explode. When Dean finally left the room, oh sweet oxygen Sam had neglected his body of, started to fill his lungs as laughter erupted from his body causing it to shake convulsively. Sam was bent over in pain from laughing so hard but this was to delicious to ignore. Ah, hell, he’ll rub Dean’s nose in it later. After his date is ruined the same way Dean ruined his book report.

Dean picks up this twenty year old chic, he lied about his age like he usually does. He really wanted to impress her by thinking he was deep so he parked the impala at the lake as they began to watch the sunset. He started groping her when the itching powder started to do its job. Dean slid his ass back and forth hoping that the friction would be enough to take care of his itch but Nope, the itching started to spread around his groin, he knew there was no way to avoid that so he started to itch himself outside his jeans. 

The twenty year old chic that was still in a lip lock with Dean could feel his annoying movements causing her bottom lip to scrape against his top teeth. “What the hell?” She complained.

 

“I-I don’t know. It seems that I’m a little bit….. Itchy.” He embarrassingly admitted.

Then he continued to tongue wrestle her until the itching got more violent, more frequent. He broke away their kiss. “SON OF A BITCH.” Then he leaned back and starting scratching his crotch.

Then she looked at him eyes filled with discussed. “I thought you said you were a virgin.” It was a white lie he usually told classy chics like that to flatter them by saying they would be his first.

No response, just more scratching.

“Yea, you’d better take me home.” Then she turned around to face straight ahead, they drove back in silence.

Once they arrived at her house she bent over to the passenger side of the window and peered in as she spoke. “I think it would be wise if you would loose my number. I’m offended that you would lie to me to my face claiming to be a virgin but judging by the crabs you have I would say you’re not.” And with that, she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you at any time in your life got so angry at someone, you started saying things that didn't make sense? I hope this chapter makes you laugh anyway.

Fuming, Dean screeched down the road, speeding all the way home. He didn’t know how but Sam was behind this. He did something and when he gets home, the evil little bastard is going to spill and then they will be planning his funeral because tonight he is going to kill ‘em.

Dean came tearing through the cabin looking for his little brother, scratching his crotch all the way. Sam came out of the bathroom and saw Dean and before Dean could say anything, Sam’s body erupted with fits of laughter, he thought he would never stop as he struggled with the words between gaspes. “Y-Y-Y-YOU LOOK LIKE A-LIKE A- A MONKEY.” Sam started imitating Dean itching his crotch.

“SO YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS YOU LITTLE MUTANT.” Dean yelled unable to control his temper any longer. “ARE YOU AWARE THAT MY DATE THOUGHT I HAD CRABS? ARE YOU AWARE THAT SHIT GOT INTO MY ASS CRACK? WELL…. ARE YOU…..?

Sam’s only response was to laugh harder while Dean hovered above him menacingly. Sam didn’t feel threatened. This was much to delicious to let go.

“WELL…. GEE DEAN….. NO NEED TO GET ALL CRABY.” Another fit of laughter at his own joke. By this time, Sam was holding his sides for the fear that he was going to come apart.

“OH THAT IS IT…. I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS.” Threatened Dean as he put one foot forward in an attempt to catch his alien of a brother. 

Sam only squeaked in response as he ran through the kitchen in attempt to open the back door but Dean made it there lightening fast. Sam tried to run the other way but Dean only stuck out his foot trying to trip his little brother and succeeded. Sam flipped through the air and slid on his stomach across the floor banging his head on the wall by the kitchen stove.  
Sam wasn’t laughing after that. He was holding the top of his head grimacing at his older brother. Dean bent over and got into his face, nose to nose. “NOT LAUGHING NOW ARE YOU? IT’S NOT SO FUNNY ANYMORE IS IT YOU LITTLE SHIT?”

Sam’s face turned red from the heat of his own anger. “YOU DESEARVED IT FOR GETTING ME SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL ASS FACE.”

“OH AND THIS MAKES IT OKAY?” Dean Quipped.

“NO DICK EYES, IT MAKES US EVEN.” Sam answered.

“WELL GEUSS WHAT YOU HALF DEMON AND HALF ALIEN. SINCE I AM IN CHARGE, YOU ARE GOING TO WASH ALL OF MY UNDERWEAR BECAUSE KNOWING YOU, YOU PROBABLY PUT ITCHING POWDER ON ALL MY UNDERWEAR TO MAKE SURE YOU GOT THE RIGHT ONE DIDN’T YOU, YOU HEMROID?”

“YES I DID AND I ALSO SAW YOU PRACTICALLY COMING ONTO YOUR OWN REFLECTION. WHAT DID YOU THINK, YOU WOULD GET A REJECTION FROM YOUR SELF, IS THAT WHY YOU WALKED AWAY FROM THE MIRROR? IS IT?” Asked Sam no longer making sense.

“THAT WAS STUPID EVEN FOR YOU. THAT WASN’T EVEN ON THE SAM PLANET AS MAKING SENSE AND TO ANSWER YOUR DUMB AS QUESTION EVEN THOUGH YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN HIDING IN MY ROOM. YOU’RE JUST JELOUS BECAUSE I’VE GOT IT GOING ON AND YOU’VE GOT IT GOING NOWHERE.”

“OH AND WHAT YOU SAID MAKES MORE SENSE? YOU’RE AN ASS AND YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GET INTO A FIGHT WITH HIS OWN REFLECTION AND LOOSE. WHAT? WERE YOU HAVING A CONTEST WHO IS BETTER LOOKING?”

OH MY GOD SAMMY, DID SOMEONE DRUG YOUR MILKSHAKE? BECAUSE YOU HAVE JUST GRADUATED FROM NOT MAKING ANY SENSE TO DOWN RIGHT RETARDED.”

“THAT MAY BE BUT I’M NOT THE ONE WITH CRABS.” Sam stuck out his tongue. 

“THAT’S IT SAMMY. SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR EXISTANCE.” 

“NO, NO, DEAN, I’LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE.” Sam sobbed for the fear that Dean would make good on his threat.

“Now, I want you to take all of my underwear out of the top drawer of my dresser and I want you to hand wash every one of them, including the ones that I’m wearing.”

“Ewe, that’s gross.” Replied Sam. “This is cruel and unusual punishment.” 

“Too bad, you put the itching powder in them so you’re going to was them and I want you to scrub the inside of my top dresser drawer in case there is itching powder residue.” Instructed Dean. 

Sam was about to argue but the look on Dean’s face told him to shut the fuck up and get to work. Lesson learned. Note to self: When pranking Dean, no more itching powder. It was a lesson he’d sure never forget.


End file.
